The present invention relates to the electrically-operated labeler which is adapted to print directly input print symbols selected on a keyboard onto labels or print them after conversion to bar codes and to separate printed labels from the carrier strip as the carrier strip moves.
This type of electrically-operated labeler incorporates a microprocessor as means for receiving and processing electrical signals and a battery as the power supply as disclosed in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396.
This labeler is designed so that it can stick each of the printed labels onto each of a plurality of articles while the user holding the labeler at its handle swings the labeler body forward and rearward and therefore an inertia which acts on the housing of the labeler is always applied to the user's hand holding the labeler.
Accordingly, if the housing has a heavy weight, the user will suffer great fatigue in his hands and the efficiency of work will deteriorate.
This type of electrically-operated labeler has required a large capacity battery which has had generally a heavy weight and therefore a problem has appeared that the weight of the housing increases, the work efficiency deteriorates due to the fatigue of the user and the user suffers a kind of disease in his wrists.
Since the electrically-operated labelers are used in most cases for printing bar codes on labels, it has been often requested that users want to obtain a labeler containing the carrier strip with labels on which bar codes are printed. In this case, another printer has been required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a labeler which is provided with an L-shaped housing inside which internal mechanisms are dispersedly arranged in order to reduce the length of the housing in the swinging direction and the magnitude of the centrifugal force caused by inertia.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler whose weight is reduced and whose power source has a large capacity by providing a rechargeable battery with a cord and holding this rechargeable battery in the holder which is designed to be fitted to the user's body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the attachment which is remountably provided on the housing is driven by a driving means in the housing so that this attachment allows the labeler to be used as a printer.